Laven in wonderland
by Lavi the red rabbit
Summary: What happends when you add D grey man with the wierd and wacky? You get madness sorry not so good with summarys but please read and review


DGM doesnt belong to me but wish it did.

please read I will be very happy if you reviewed too.

Laven in wonderland

Lavi POV

"Hey moyashi!" I shouted as I ran from a particular beansprout.

"Allen desu!!" He growled. It's so fun teasing him but also very…cute. Wait I shouldn't think that. I can't have these attachments I shouldn't have feelings. Snap out of it lavi, just concentrate on running through the building and teasing him.

"Moyashi, moyashi, moyashi!!" I laughed as he tried grapping me. You can't catch me!"

Allen POV

He annoys me so MUCH but that's how he is. That red rabbit is just having fun and anyway he's so cute. No wait I shouldn't think that way I am not like that and he wouldn't have feelings for me anyway because he is bookman, the one with the frozen heart.

" Allen desu you baka usagi!" I growl loudly. Did I just act like kanda?

"Stop acting like YUU!!" Damn it I did and he noticed, wait what's kanda doing?

Lavi POV

Oh no Yuu heard me and I am now dead, well better start running then.

"See you moyashi, looks like I need to run now so see you around some other time." I smirked at him and he smirked back. Soon I was running like a rabbit which Yuu would never catch and I mean NEVER. After a few minutes I knew I was going to die and there is only one other person that would help so I need to get to him quick.

"HELP MOYASHI PLEASE IF YOU DO I WILL CALL YOU ALLEN JUST PLEASE GET YUU OFF MY BACK!!!!" I screamed as I shot past him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give me his trade mark smirk and his 'okay I will help you' nod. A minute later there was a smash and Yuu flew out of the window.

"Thank you Allen!" I spoke as I jumped and glomped him but then was pushed off by his arms.

"Aww you don't have too be mean moya...Allen." Damn it I slipped up, he is going to kill me now. He looked round at me with is rage filled eyes. I cowered back as I knew what was coming.

"You were going to say moyashi weren't you?" I stared at him with pleading eyes.

"No I wasn't." He knew I was lying and he was trying to get it out of me. "Okay I did slip up but it was an accident Allen just like when I said to komui that Yuu wanted to ask lenalee out." Oh no that was a secret Yuu told me, I am officially screwed. Suddenly Yuu came out of the shadows and he looked pissed off.

"You stupid rabbit, stand still I am going to KILL you! You too moyashi"

We are in for it now.

"Sorry Yuu it just came out, please don't kill me there is so much stuff I want to do with my life." I need to get outside because I haven't got anywhere to run in this place and it will be harder for him to catch me.

"Hey Allen grab on to my hammer we are getting out of here. Hopefully he won't follow us, please say he doesn't."

"You won't get away that easily rabbit!" He shouted loudly as he jumped from the window we had just smashed just to escape. This was going to be a fun day and that's all I need. Fun, fun, fun.

As I landed on hard ground Yuu was already after us so I told Allen to run as fast as he could and when he could hide. I knew this wouldn't work but I had to try it.

Yuu was too quick and he found us in mere seconds.

"Damn you Yuu, now we have to run again" I complained. "Allen we better get started." So off we went again.

Allen POV

This horrible event lasted quite a while more so I won't bore you with the details of how it went but there was a particular event which amused lavi for some time.

***

"You stupid rabbit get back here NOW!!" Kanda screamed as he chased almost uncatchable rabbit, which was running at lightning speed.

"Allen, help please just do something to get him off my tail PLEASE?!" Lavi said to me while he ran past. This is just too stupid for words but if it's to help a friend I will help. The one problem was I didn't know what to do to help lavi. Think Allen think. After a few minutes of lavi screaming at me while thinking of a suitable way of helping lavi, I had found one, but it wasn't going to be pretty, well for kanda at least. I ran back into the black order to get the one tool which would be the end of kanda annoying chases hopefully.

When I came back, I noticed lavi was hanging upside down on a tree, while he was teasing kanda because kanda couldn't get him. I couldn't help but giggle softly at Lavi's funny actions. I felt a heat rush to my cheeks. I was blushing. Oh my god is this proof that…that I like lavi. Wait I shouldn't be worrying about this right now, I have to help lavi.

"Hey lavi, move out of the way" I shouted as I ran towards them. I saw lavi turn around. He nodded and hid in the tree. This is it, now or ever. I threw my weapon straight at kanda's face. Splat.

"Hehe, Yuu… got… hit... in… the… face… with… a… pie!!!!" Lavi screamed with laughter as he fell to the ground. Oh no kanda looked pissed off and ready to kill someone right now, probably lavi right now though. Kanda doesn't like being laughed at. I could see Lavi start to back away but not at his lightning speed run he was backing away slowly. I'm sure he was muttering something quietly to himself.

Lavi POV

I was screwed. I can't believe I couldn't control myself but it was pretty funny. I need to hide somewhere and quick while Yuu isn't looking but where. I need to keep crawling back slowly. Just keep going.

"Yuu I am so sorrAHHH!" I screamed as I fell into darkness.

"LAVI!!" I heard Allen shout as I just fell down. It felt like it would never end. I just kept falling. Down. Down I go. SMASH. I finally landed on hard ground but as I looked up I noticed how far I had fallen.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this?" I looked up too see two falling objects, one heading one way the other heading straight for me!. I tried to move but everything was hurting. I heard something scream so I glanced back up and instead of seeing two objects, there were people. One I recognised as Allen but the other had disappeared somewhere. There was no time to wonder where the other one had gone to because had just landed.

"Oww." I looked up and saw Allen's face staring right at me. I felt the heat running towards my cheeks as I noticed what position Allen had landed in. I looked back at him and I noticed that he was blushing too. To be honest I wish I could of stayed like that a bit longer but my body wasn't liking it.

"Err Allen could you get off me now please because right now I don't like the position we are in and the other thing is that my body hurts right now thanks to me falling right on my back." I noticed in his face at first he knew I was lying about the position we were in but his face expression suddenly changed from suspicious to worry. He crawls off. Oh how I wished he didn't. Wait why am I thinking this stuff? My thought process was quickly broken.

"Oh sorry lavi, are you alright?" His voice was laced with worry.

"Yeah fine." I sat up. "Allen who was falling next to you?" I asked.

"That was kanda but I don't know where he went." He looked around.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"


End file.
